Akashi Kingdom
by Manami Ame
Summary: Rasa penasaran Akashi Seijuurou dengan banyaknya orang berjubah hitam yang memasuki Hutan Terlarang membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang wanita bersurai biru bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Istanasentris.


**Akashi Kingdom**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei

 **Author:** Akari Liyo

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama

 **Main cast:** Akashi Seijuurou, fem!Kuroko Tetsuya, GoM, OC

 **Pairing** : AkaFem!Kuro

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning:** Kuroko Tetsuya disini jadi female, typo merajalela, istanasentris

 **New author ^^ mohon bimbingannya**

Pagi yang cerah. Suasana kota yang damai dibawah kekuasaan Raja Akashi. Rakyat hidup dengan makmur tanpa adanya peperangan. Tapi itu berbeda dengan suasana yang ada di dalam istana. Nampaknya pagi yang damai itu hanyalah mimpi. Akashi Seijuurou, pangeran kedua kerajaan Rakuzan selalu saja membuat keributan. Semua sudah lelah menghadapi pangeran yang kadar gantengnya unlimited.

"Sei, kali ini apa yang kamu lakukan sampai membuat para maid di dapur berteriak?" Tanya Akashi Ichirou. Kakak Seijuurou sekaligus calon pewaris Kerajaan Rakuzan.

"Gomen Aniki. Aku hanya ingin mengambil roti. Entah karena kegantenganku ini para maid terpesona. Sudah akui saja tidak ada yang bias menandingi kegantenganku-"

"Kecuali Akari Ichirou." Putus Ichirou dengan senyuman. Tampak raut muka kesal diwajah Seijuurou.

"Sei, bukannya lebih baik jika kamu pergi latihan berpedang?" Ichirou berjalan mendekati jendela ruang bacanya.

"Ah… malas… Bukankah tanpa latihan berpedangpun aku tak bisa dikalahkan? Bahkan Aniki saja sampai kewalahan dengan permainanku." Ucap Seijuurou dengan memainkan pedang yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang kirinya.

"Pedang yang dibiarkan tanpa diasah akan berkarat. Ingat tugasmu sebagai Pangeran itu tidak ringan. Jika saja terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, maka kamu yang akan meneruskan kerajaan ini. Ingat itu." Pandangan Ichirou menatap kosong hutan yang berada di Utara Kerajaan Rakuzan.

"Bahkan jika perangpun, aku tak akan membiarkan Aniki terbunuh meskipun nyawaku sebagai taruhannya!" kata-kata yang selalu Seijuurou ucapkan.

Sungguh Seijuurou tidak mengingkinkan posisi teratas Kerajaan Rakuzan. Sebagai raja dan juga pemimpin pasukan. Meskipun kemampuan berkuda, berpedang, dan strategi perang sangat bisa diandalkan, Seijuurou bukanlah orang yang egois hanya demi tahta rela berperang dengan saudaranya sendiri.

Dengan tampang kesal, Seijuurou keluar ruangan favourite kakaknya. Ruangan yang penuh dengan buku-buku tua yang sudah ada sejak sebelum Ichirou lahir.

"Woi Akashi. Ada apa dengamu?" teriak Jendral Perang, Aomine Daiki.

Seijuurou hanya melewati Aomine tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Mungkin Akashicchi sedang PMS, ssu." Suara pirang terdengar nyari dikoridor istana. Dialah Kise Ryouta sahabat Seijuurou yang ahli dalam bidang meniru.

Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Seijuurou keluar dari istana menaiki kuda putih kesayangannya. Dengan memakai tudung hitam untuk menyembunyikan surai merah darah miliknya. Mewarisi gen dari ibunya, Rambut dan kedua bola mata Seijuurou memiliki warna semerah darah.

Tak ingin menjadi sorotan pasang mata rakyatnya. Dengan memacu kudanya pelan, Seijuurou melewati ibu kota Rakuzan. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Suasana yang damai, suara teriakan pedagang yang menjualkan jajanannya, dan juga derap kuda yang membawa hasil panen. Tanpa disadari senyum Seijuurou terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Terlihat di Selatan istana, Hutan Terlarang yang jarang bahkan tidak pernah diusik oleh manusia. Konon terdengar kabar bahwa di dalam Hutan Terlarang terdapat banyak jenis hewan-hewan dan juga tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang berbahaya. Tak banyak rumah yang ada disekitar Hutan Terlarang.

Kabar juga menyebutkan, jika seseorang memasuki Hutan Terlarang maka dipastikan orang itu tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Kali ini berbeda. Ada beberapa orang menggunakan jubbah hitam tampak memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Meskipun tampak mencurigakan, orang-orang sekitar menganggap itu sebagai upaya bunuh diri.

Rasa penasaran Seijuurou mengalahkan logika yang ada. Setelah sampai di bibir hutan, kuda putihnya ditali disebuah batang pohon. Dengan langkah hati-hati Seijuurou mulai memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Logikanya berteriak untuk keluar dari hutan itu, namun langkahnya mantap memasuki hutan.

Aroma pohon dan udara yang pengap menyambut kehadiran Pangeran Rakuzan. Sungguh suasana yang alami dan juga penuh misteri.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan putih lewat dihadapan Seijuurou. Seijuurou tidak percaya dengan mitos makhluk astral ataupun roh-roh yang sering Aomine ceritakan. Tapi kali ini nyata. Dengan cepat Seijuurou berlari mengejar bayangan itu. Dirasa cukup dekat, tangan Seijuurou meraih tudung putih. Berusaha mengungkap siapa dibalik tudung itu.

Biru…

Warna yang pertama kali Seijuurou lihat.

Surai biru muda senada dengan warna langit pada saat itu sontak membuat Seijuurou kagum. Dikuceknya kedua mata untuk memastikan bahwa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini adalah wujud dari manusia asli.

"Ano… Anda siapa Tuan?"

 **TBC**

 **Minna.. minta kritik saran donk. Tulis di kolom review yaa**

 **Jangan lupa like jugaa**


End file.
